


one large pizza

by shibelozer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, ITS NOT EVEN THAT KINKY ITS JUST PURE FLUFF, M/M, Overeating, feederism, id be sorry but., im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibelozer/pseuds/shibelozer
Summary: dan eats an entire large pizza and suffers





	one large pizza

**Author's Note:**

> bonus if you get where i got the idea for this

One last slice.

The slice was taunting him, begging him to gobble it up and let it fill his tummy up more. Dan sighed, staring at it lookingly. It was greasy and fatty and the most heavenly food Dan had ever tasted. Perhaps that was why every other slice of the pizza was currently stuffed in his stomach. 

He’d come so far already, he might as well finish the final slice.

With a bit of effort, he leaned forward and grabbed the final slice. Settling back into the couch, he let his hand rub his stomach, trying to calm the storm that had kicked up from the slightest of movements. Once it had settled down enough, he began eating the final slice of pizza.

Despite his nausea, the pizza was still delicious and he found himself wanting more. It was addicting and he didn’t want to stop. At least, while he was eating it.

The moment he was done, he was all too aware of the protests coming from his stomach. It gurgled and churned, desperately trying to make some progress in digesting all that Dan had stuffed into it. Looking down, he was shocked to see exactly how bloated he was. His jeans dug into his stomach as it hung over slightly and even his shirt had began to ride up.

He gasped and ran a hand along the sliver of belly that was exposed. It was tight yet soft, the roundness of it shocking Dan even more. He tried putting his fingers under his jeans to help release some pressure yet found that his belly was too pressed against his jeans to even allow the smallest of relief.

Dan groaned. He laid his hands on his stomach and leaned his head back. He had eaten an entire large pizza and his stomach was not happy about it. He winced as it cramped, nausea beginning to take its toll on Dan. Gurgles emitted from it, his stomach wanting the whole world to know how stuffed it was. He could feel pressure of unwanted air as well making it even worse.

He needed a belly rub. Stat.

“Phil,” Dan called out, desperate for his boyfriend’s attention.

He heard a sigh, then the footsteps as Phil slowly approached. Dan braced himself, already feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“What do you want-” Phil froze as he took in Dan’s figure.

Dan grinned sheepishly. “I-uh- ate too much? And I was wondering- uh, well, it’s embarrassing.”

Phil stayed silent, but not because he was horrified. In fact, he was rather extremely turned on by the sight. He loved the way Dan’s belly stretched against his clothes and how soft it looked. Phil wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over it and feel just how stuffed Dan had become.

“Phil?”

Phil quickly snapped out of his trance and immediately jumped into action. He walked over and sat next to Dan, his eyes never leaving his stomach. “Your poor belly, look how stuffed it is!” 

Dan flushed red again, finding himself oddly enjoying the attention Phil was giving. “Could you please rub it?”

Phil tried not to seem too eager when he nodded, placing his hand on Dan’s stomach and beginning to move in circles over Dan’s stomach. He could feel it gurgling as it tried to process all the pizza inside of it. He smiled to himself.

Dan let his eyes flutter shut, Phil’s touches helping with the nausea. A few burps slipped past his lips as Phil pressed into his belly, helping to ease the pain from the air bubbles.

“Fuck… I feel so full,” Dan moaned. “I can’t believe I ate an entire large pizza.”

Phil rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first time that Dan had ate too much; his appetite was bigger than his stomach. Though Dan was always embarrassed by it, Phil loved seeing him stuffed and loved providing him with belly rubs to soothe his upset stomach.

“You always eat more than you can handle,” Phil teased, pressing a kiss against Dan’s stomach.

“Yeah, but that’s why you’re around.” Dan opened his eyes, smiling softly at Phil. He gently pulled Phil into a kiss then let him go, enjoying how Phil stared at him longingly. 

“I’ll always be around,” Phil promised.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats that wasn't kinky at all oijfjeofiehww  
> leave feederism suggestions and ill write them


End file.
